Dragon City
Dragon City is a game on Facebook,made by Jan Kirby where you can breed, raise, and sell exotic dragons. What makes this game easier to play is its lack of 'energy' points that need to be refilled with time, like on most Facebook games. Another nice feature is the gems. While you can buy them, the game makes it very easy to get more for free through a variety of methods such as leveling, completing certain quests, Dragon Combat including PVP in Combat *a SEDRF is a fun way to increase the number and uniqueness of your Dragon Population, and increase money earned per minute. *Breeding dragons results in a variety of Eggs which hatch into baby dragons. Egg types are generated based on the breeding pairs type elements. Basic gold in the main form of currency in the game. The main form of collection is from the dragons themselves. * Money can also be collected from: **Gifts from friends **Clicking habitats **Daily Bonus **Completing certain goals **Selling Dragons (if you like) Food is primarily accumulated in the game by building and harvesting from farms . *Food can also be collected from: **Markets **Daily bonuses **Gifts from friends **Completing certain goals Gems are a rarer and more expensive form of money than basic money. *They can be collected by: **Leveling up **Winning a combat in the stadium **Winning a league **Daily Bonus **Monday Reward **Purchased for dollars **Completing certain goals **Completing collections in the Book of Dragons **Singing the right song into the computer microphone. Breeding / Eggs Pure Breeds: Earth / Fire / Water / Plant / Electric / Ice / Metal / Dark Part Earth: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Mud / Waterfall / Tropical / Cactus / Star / Chameleon / Alpine / Snowflake / Armadillo / Hedgehog / Venom / Poo / Paladin Part Fire: Flaming Rock / Vulcano / Cloud / Blizzard / Firebird / Spicy / Laser / Hot Metal / Cool Fire / Soccer / Medieval / Steampunk / Vampire / Dark Fire / Robot / Butterfly Part Water: Mud / Waterfall / Cloud / Blizzard / Nenufar / Coral / Lantern Fish / Storm / Icecube / Ice Cream / Mercury / Seashell / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate Part Plant: Tropical / Cactus / Firebird / Spicy / Nenufar / Coral / Gummy / Dandelion / Mojito / Jade / Dragonfly / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Butterfly Part Electric: Star / Chameleon / Laser / Hot Metal / Lantern Fish / Storm / Gummy / Fluorescent / Moose / Battery / Gold / Neon / Paladin Part Ice: Alpine / Snowflake / Cool Fire / Soccer / Icecube / Ice Cream / Dandelion / Mojito / Fluorescent / Moose / Pearl / Platinum / Penguin Part Metal: Armadillo / Medieval / Steampunk / Mercury / Seashell / Jade / Dragonfly / Battery / Gold / Pearl / Platinum / Zombie / Robot Part Dark: Hedgehog / Venom / Vampire / Dark Fire / Poo / Petroleum / Pirate / Carnivore Plant / Rattlesnake / Neon / Penguin / Zombie Special Hybrids: Poo / Armadillo / Petroleum / Cool Fire / Soccer / Gummy / Pirate Legendary: Wind / Legendary / Crystal / Mirror *Leveling Up *Combat *Combat Power Table *Boosts *Decorations *Farms * Experience points are the only way to level up in the game *Experience points are collected by: **Hatching dragons **Building items and buildings **Collecting from farms **Completing certain goals Habitats Category:Dragon City Rules